1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of registers of identification as well as the field of tools. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, embodiments of the invention enable an identification tag with breakaway tool, for example one or more tool such as knives, saws, screwdrivers, pry bars, can openers, bottle openers, chisels, awls and ice picks or any other relatively flat tool with a working edge or point or any combination thereof. Embodiments may be constructed from materials that can withstand hostile environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Registers with identification information are generally utilized to hold information in printed, bar code, magnetic information, electronic chip form. Example registers with identification information include credit cards for example or identification tags for luggage. Known identification tags for luggage for example may include a compartment to hold an identification card and optionally another compartment to hold a small tool or other item. Other identification tags may include “dog tags” that have a plastic border, which when removed exposes a sharp edge on the tag.
Tools that may exist in relatively flat form with a working edge or point include knives, saws, screwdrivers, pry bars, can openers, bottle openers, chisels, awls and ice picks for example. Some existing tools are found in card format, but have sharp exposed edges that form knife blades or other cutting implements for example and must be sheathed or covered to prevent injury.
Knives generally include a long, yet thin blade with a handle. The blade generally includes one cutting edge, and an opposing non-cutting edge. Some knives have cutting edges on both sides of the blade. Knives also are built in folding varieties and generally have a pivot on one or both ends of the handle. However, most knives are non-folding and have one cutting edge. Folding knives are generally more portable and tend to enclose the sharp cutting edge of the knife when folded for safety reasons. Some folding knives include multiple types of blades including saws, can openers, screwdrivers, and other tools, but generally only provide one function per blade or only provide cutting blades that have no other function. Some knives have one or more areas on the blade with serrations, or a saw blade. The serrations may be used to cut through wood or metal for example. Other knives include a variety of tools, generally one per blade in multi-blade holding bodies. The problem with knife blades, serrated edges and pointed tools with handles, for example non-folding knives, is the susceptibility to accidental cutting, either of body parts or other items. Hence, tools with sharp edges or points must be sheathed to cover the dangerous portions of the tool for safety reasons.
Generally, survivalists and military personnel in hostile or hazardous environment carry a multitude of tools. In minimalistic survival scenarios, carrying a multitude of tools is not possible. In such hostile environments, life may depend on having a survival tool such as a knife. May military personal already carry some sort of identification as well, and civilians are known to carry credit cards and other identification tags for example.
There are no known identification tags that break apart to form one or more tools separately. For example, there are no known identification tags that breakaway along a tear line to form one or more knives, saws, screwdrivers, pry bars, can openers, bottle openers, chisels, awls and ice picks. For at least the limitations described above there is a need for an identification tag with breakaway tool.